


Back to Square One

by Emma (amai_writes)



Series: The Stories of Harper Maes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, F/F, Flashbacks, Gore, Graphic Description, Minor original character deaths, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Female Character, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_writes/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and her classmates just wanted to have a good scare at an abandoned school after they graduated, a test of courage of sorts. They weren't expecting to fall into the trap of a psychotic killer who was planning on giving them the scare they asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Square One

The number of students slowly dwindled down to two as people pulled names from a box and killed the person who belonged to the name. It was a gruesome game of luck. It was only myself and girlfriend of four years, Maggie left in our graduating class. I’ve had to kill three people while Maggie only had two. Both of us were splattered with blood and gore from the various deaths that took place upon the stage in the middle of a poorly lit gymnasium at an abandoned school that all of us had visited for a good scare. We got what we were looking for.

“Harper Maes will be the last person to draw a name.” That was when I prayed to every god I could think of that I didn't pull Maggie’s name. I don’t know how I would live with myself if I pulled her name. I gave Maggie a single kiss before I approached box, my slightly bloody hand shaking as I reached into the box. There were only two thin slips of paper left. I pulled a name quickly, wanting to get this over with and hoping that it was my name.

I sucked in a breath of cold, stale air that had the faint smell of iron from the pools of blood on the stage. Why is this happening? Why did my luck go so sour at this moment? “Maggie Teamer.” My voice trembled and I couldn’t breathe. I had to kill the sweetest girl I have ever known, the girl I love.

I could see the fear building in Maggie’s eyes, just as the tears were building in mine. “Maggie I am so sorry. I love you.” I tell her and gently hold her hand. We walked up the stairs slowly the only weapon left on the table was a knife. Maggie stops walking at a point and I keep going. My hand wraps around the cold leather that made up the handle. The blade was a few inches long, maybe three, and it had been sharpened before we came here.

The blade glinted in the dim light of the gymnasium as I walked slowly toward Maggie who had her eyes closed. “I’m so sorry.” I couldn’t tell her that enough, this is going to be my fault and her parents are going to want me dead. Which would be understandable, Maggie is their only child after all. I raise the knife and hold it like my father taught me when he was teaching me how to fight with a weapon in case the situation ever came up. I never thought that I’d be using something I learned for self defense, for murder instead. I closed my eyes and chewed on my bottom lip as I took a few breaths in, the iron smelling air stronger now that I was on the stage, and a few breaths out.

I strode forward and shoved the knife into Maggie, hoping that I made it quick by puncturing a major organ or artery. The cry of pain that Maggie let out will never stop replaying in my head. I sunk the blade deeper and twisted it, hearing the squelching of the blood as I cut more of her open. Her cries turned into screams and that’s when I opened my eyes and my gaze locked with hers. Maggie’s brown eyes were filled with pain and tears. I could feel her blood sliding down my arms, warm and sticky. It added to the smell of stale blood and it was stronger.

I could remember the day I asked Maggie out, then her eyes had been filled with joy as she told me yes with the brightest smile I have ever seen. Our first date was perfect, it was just a simple movie and dinner. We saw a horror movie and Maggie clung to my arm and I held her close. Our first kiss was when we were studying in the library and were having a debate over what the right answer was to a question for our forensics homework. Maggie had leaned forward suddenly and just kissed me, we were both blushing a cherry red until Maggie smiled and laughed then told me “I guess that’s a way I can make you be quiet when we get into debates from now on.” her voice light and happy.

Our first fight had been over a stupid rumour, it had said that I was cheating on Maggie with a guy at our school which was absolute bullshit. I had no interest in guys whatsoever. But Maggie had a very fragile self-esteem no matter how many times I assured her that there was nothing to be self-conscious about. When she came up to me that day with tears in her eyes she had yelled at me right in the middle of the hallway “How dare you! Why would you do this Harper?!” I tried to explain to her that I would never do that to her but she wanted none of what I had to say. After Maggie calmed down she told me with a shaking voice she wanted to take a break so she could think about this.

I respected what she wanted and walked away. We didn't talk for a few weeks and the rumour blew over. Maggie found the truth from one of her friends who had recorded one of the popular girls talking about how funny Maggie and I’s break up was. Maggie had come over to apologize and asked me to be in a relationship with her again. I told her that I would love to be with her again.

  
We went to prom together, Maggie was wearing a beautiful light pink strapless satin dress and her black hair in a gorgeous up-do. She looked like a princess. I was wearing a black halterneck dress and my hair was down and curled, we won prom king and queen that night, despite both of us being girls. Graduation was a crying mess because we had to say goodbye to our friends. Luckily Maggie and I planned on going to the same college, but now it wasn’t going to happen.

Now we stood in a run down gymnasium surrounded by pools of blood and covered in it as well. I kept my eyes locked with Maggie’s and I watched as they grew unfocused and hazy. I listened to Maggie’s breathing and heard it go from labored in fear, to soft and airy, then to nothing at all. Her body went limp and that dead weight rested on me. I pulled back, letting go of the knife and watched Maggie’s body crumble to the ground, falling into the puddle of blood below her.

It didn't register right away and I just stood there and stared at the body on the ground. It laid still on the damp wooden floorboard. It took the crackle of the speakers that were probably either fixed or replaced with newer ones, for me to snap out of whatever trance I was in. “We have our winner! Harper Maes! I hope you had a fun time with this game Harper, I hope to see you again soon.” and with that announcement the heavy and metallic collar that rested on my neck, the one that everyone was ordered to put on their necks, fell off.

I don’t know what made me run, but I ran as fast as I could out of the old building. A hard push to the front doors was all I needed to do to shove my way out of the old school. I was expecting fresh air of pine trees and freshly cut grass, not another burst of stale air. I heard voices all around me, but I didn't listen. I was too distracted when I saw _her_.


End file.
